Hylian Digital World Part 1
by Pyros Aves
Summary: After having the same nightmare for a week, a young boy finds himself in a Digital world based on Hyrule's history, and must fill the role of Hero of Time. Good thing he's made some friends to help. FINALLY UPDATED.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters, items and concepts used in this story are the property of their respected owners. This is purely for non-profit entertainment.

The Hylian Digital World

By Pyros Aves

Prologue

On the Hawaiian island of Kauai, things would seem somewhat normal. That is, all except in the home of one Bugzy Ichijoji. He mainly lives here because his mother is considered to be an authority in the field of botany. Plus, the fact that Kauai is nicknamed "the Garden Isle" due to the large amount of plants and flowers makes it the perfect place for her work. Although he has a few friends outside of his family, several of the other children make fun of him due to the sword skills he learned from his family. They often referred to him as the "Hawaiian Samurai" because he was the only one on the island who was trained as a samurai ever since he could pick up the sword he was given. But this was not the only trouble he's been having lately. For the past week, he has been experiencing the same nightmare over and over again.

In the dream, he is standing in front of a castle in the middle of a storm. He soon notices that he is wearing a green tunic and with him are what appear to be three children his age, but they all seem strange. One is a boy who looks like he is made of rock. One is a girl with green hair and a green tunic. She has a small fairy flying by her side. The last child is a girl who looks somewhat like a humanoid fish.

Suddenly, the drawbridge is lowered and the four barely avoid being run over by a white horse. The rider seems to be holding a frightened girl who is also the same age as the others. They watch as the two ride into the distance. When they turn around they see a sinister man on a black horse who looks at them. This is when Bugzy wakes up.

School was out when Bugzy woke up this morning. So, after breakfast, he went to find a secluded spot to practice his sword skills. On the way out the door, he passes by his older sister, Lily. She seemed to be rather concerned about her brother over the teasing, made slightly worse from the nightmares.

"Bugzy, are you sure you want to keep pushing yourself?" said a worried Lily. "You could collapse if you are not careful."

"I just need to make sure I keep my skills sharp. Don't worry, I won't let my dreams get me down," reassured Bugzy. Then he picked up his sword and left.

"I just hope it's just a dream," said Lily, as she watched her brother walk away. "I really hope so."

After a few minutes of training by himself, he catches sight of what appears to be some type of fabric. Upon closer inspection he sees that it is a green tunic just like the one in his dream. He sheaths his sword and picks up the strange tunic. Suddenly, the tunic glows and instantly replaces the clothes he was wearing. Then in a flash of bright light, he was gone without a trace.

What happened to Bugzy? Find out what happens in Chapter 1 of "The Hylian Digital World."

Author Notes: I've finally started my first fan fiction story. This is to be the first in a multiple crossover series that will start with Digimon and Zelda. The first story somewhat follows Ocarina of Time, while the sequel follows Majora's Mask. It will be a while until I reach the sequel. Once I get to that point I will need to ask permission regarding a particular item. What is the item you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait till I get there. See you next chapter. Read and review, but please, no flames.


	2. Arrival and a Rescue

Disclaimer: All characters, items and concepts used in this story are the property of their respected owners. This is purely for non-profit entertainment.

The Hylian Digital World

By Pyros Aves

Chapter 1

"Arrival and a Rescue"

After traveling through light for a few minutes, Bugzy suddenly found himself falling out of the sky. Luckily, it wasn't a big drop, but the impact made his body sore for a few minutes. Once the soreness was gone, he stood up and looked around to get his bearings.

He found himself in a rather large field with few trees. In the center of the field was what looked to be some kind of ranch? Over in the distance a castle was seen on the horizon. This left Bugzy confused.

"Where am I?" he asked. "What is this place? I'm certainly a long way from home."

"Hoot, hoot. That you are," said a strange voice.

On instinct, Bugzy pulled out his sword and turned towards the spot the voice came from. There, perched in a nearby tree, was a very big owl. But owls can't speak, unless they were digimon!

"Are you a digimon?" asked Bugzy.

"Hoot, hoot. Indeed I am," said the digimon. "I am Kaporamon, and you have been brought here to save this world. Hoot!"

**Digimon Data:**

_Kaporamon_

_Data_

_Ultimate_

_Attacks: Sage Advice, Gossip Gather_

_Not much is known about this owl digimon. He is said to be very wise regarding the entire digital world. It is also said that he possesses strength that belies his size._

"Save this world?" asked a confused Bugzy.

"Yes, hoot, hoot, save it," Kaporamon replied. "If you want to know more, head east to the Kokirimon Forest. There you will find someone who will answer your questions. Hoot, hoot! But you'd better hurry, this field is not safe at night, and it's starting to get dark." It was indeed getting dark, so after saying goodbye to Kaporamon, Bugzy went towards the forest.

After going a short distance, nighttime had indeed arrived. And trouble came from a pair of child-like skeletons.

**Digimon Data:**

_Stalchildmon_

_Virus_

_Rookie_

_Attacks: Bone Slash, Growth Slash_

_These digimon are weak and vulnerable to water and sunlight, but their Bone Slash attack makes them dangerous, especially when there are several of them. The larger ones can use the Growth Slash attack, but is only slightly stronger than the Bone Slash._

These were easy to defeat, but then Bugzy heard a scream a distance away from the river. Running in the direction of the scream, he found a blue-skinned, fish-like girl being attacked by more Stalchildmon. One looked about to give a killing blow, but never got the chance. With a few swings, the Stalchildmon burst into data particles. Looking at the injured girl, he offered to help her up.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

The girl, who was clearly a digimon, was frightened, but she seemed to trust him and softly replied, "Yes, thank you."

Looking around, Bugzy helped her up and said, "We better get going before more of those things get here." And keeping a hold on her hand brought her to the entrance of the forest.

They stopped on the bridge at the entrance to rest, and it was then that they got a good look at each other. Soon, they realized that they had seen each other before, both saying, "You were in my dream!" After an awkward silence, Bugzy decided to break the ice.

"Ha ha, this is a little strange. At least it doesn't look like those boneheads will be able to follow us here. Well anyway, my name is Bugzy. What's your name?" Then he thought, 'She's kind of pretty. What am I saying?!'

"Lilo, and I'm a Zoramon," was the reply.

**Digimon Data:**

_Zoramon_

_Data (Vaccine)_

_Rookie_

_Attacks: Fin Boomerang, Zoramon Shield_

_Zoramon are peaceful, aquatic digimon, but the vaccine type Zoramon are known to fight when they have to. It is possible for a Zoramon to switch from Data to Vaccine, although it is very rare._

The next thing to go through Lilo's mind was, 'He's actually kind of cute. Get a grip girl.' It soon began to get a bit chilly and Bugzy got worried when Lilo began to shiver.

"Come here," said Bugzy, motioning her to come closer. After seeing the puzzled look on her face he said, "Look, you're cold, and I obviously can't make a fire on this bridge, so my body heat will have to do."

Lilo's face went purple from the blush she got, but she complied and let him wrap his arms around her to share his body heat. (AN: He's still wearing his clothes, just so you know. No hentai stuff. Have to keep it PG.)

"So," said Bugzy, "why were those boneheads attacking you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Lilo.

Bugzy wisely decided to drop the subject and soon, they were both asleep. However, they moaned a little when they began to have the nightmare again.

Bugzy has found a friend in the Zoramon, Lilo, but what lies ahead for them in the forest? Find out next chapter.

Author's Notes: Next chapter will introduce a new friend and a new quest. Also there is a reason Bugzy has encountered a Zoramon so early in the quest, but you will have to find that out in future chapters. And as to a Zoramon having a name, well, there is a Jaguarmon named Felina in Ninetalesuk's story, "A World of Adventure and Collision." The Jaguarmon in question and her tamer were in the story with permission from Youko Youkai. I updated this chapter by adding the digimon data for Kaporamon. Until next time, read and review.


	3. New Friends In The Forest

Sorry for not updating for so long. I just needed to get some resources to help me write this chapter. Without further ado, here is the newest installment of my story.

Disclaimer: All characters, items and concepts used in this story are the property of their respected owners. This is purely for non-profit entertainment.

The Hylian Digital World

By Pyros Aves

Chapter 2

"New friends in the Forest"

In a secluded meadow, a deep voice was heard, saying, "Navi… Navi, where art thou? Come hither…"

A tiny fairy digimon covered in light approached the source of the voice. The digimon known as Navi was in fact a Spritemon.

**Digimon Data:**

_Spritemon_

_Data_

_Rookie_

_Attacks: Target Assist, Data Reveal_

_These digimon never goes past the Rookie stage and are unable to fight on their own. They are rarely seen without a partner, with which they make useful allies. Their Target Assist increases the accuracy of their partner, while their Data Reveal uncovers information on the partner's target._

(AN: Once Navi meets up with our hero, all digimon data will be uncovered by her Data Reveal technique.)

"I'm here, Great Dekutreemon," said Navi.

**Digimon Data:**

_Dekutreemon_

_Data_

_Mega_

_Attacks: Deku Mist, Legend Vision_

_The guardian of the Kokirimon forest and father of the Kokirimon. He is unable to do much as he is large and fully planted in the ground. He has mostly become the wood of a real tree, allowing his hollow insides to become a small dungeon. He uses his Legend Vision to show things that have been and the legends of long ago._

"Navi, where hath thou been?" asked Dekutreemon.

"With Saria and her Spritemon, Makar," replied Navi, "Saria was troubled again with nightmares last night, and Makar is worried."

"I see," said Dekutreemon, "Listen carefully, Navi. Does thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack the region of Hyrule… For so long, the Kokirimon Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the digital world... But… against this evil, even my power is as nothing... Go to the bridge outside of the village. There you will find a human boy and a Zoramon girl. Guide them both here to me… Should you see Saria, tell her that she is to come as well… It is time they begin their journey to fulfill their shared destiny to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth... I do not have much time left… Now go, fly. The fate of the forest, nay, the entire digital world depends upon thee."

"Yes, Great Dekutreemon. I won't let you down," Navi said, and flew of to accomplish the important task given to her. When she got to the bridge, she was amused by the sight of a Zoramon girl sleeping in the arms of a human boy.

"They look so sweet like this, it's a real shame I have to wake them," she mused. "Oh well, I better go and say hello," she said and flew over to do just that.

"Hello," Navi said, but the two just moaned and turned away, neither wanting to get up.

"Hey!" said Navi, flying close so she could wake them. "Can the fate of the digital world be in the hands of a pair of lazy children?" Soon the two were riled enough to finally wake up.

"It's about time you two lovebirds got up." At that comment the two in question noticed the position they were in and separated quickly, both blushing furiously.

"Hee hee hee," giggled Navi, "you two are silly. I'm Navi, a Spritemon, and I was sent to bring you to the great Dekutreemon. Come on, we need to get through the Kokirimon village to get to his meadow." Although they were confused, Bugzy and Lilo decided to follow the Spritemon into the village.

As soon as the three entered the village, a frightened Kokirimon yelled, "Intruders, intruders!" That caused most of the Kokirimon to come out.

Pushing Lilo behind him protectively, Bugzy asked, "Navi, are these the Kokirimon you mentioned?" At that Navi replied, "Yep, these are the Kokirimon. Data Reveal."

**Digimon Data:**

_Kokirimon_

_Vaccine_

_Rookie_

_Attacks: Fairy Slingshot, Deku Flash_

_These digimon will remain as children all their lives, but don't let that fool you. They have excellent accuracy with their Fairy Slingshot, and their Deku Flash can stun enemies. They can use swords as well, but such a Kokirimon is rare._

"Navi!" shouted a boy Kokirimon, "Why did you bring these intruders into our village?"

"Because the great Dekutreemon told me to bring them to him," answered Navi, which caused the Kokirimon to gasp in surprise.

A Kokirimon with green hair then asked, "Did Dekutreemon really send for them?"

"Yes he did, Saria," said Navi, "And he asked that you come as well." As she said that, Bugzy and Lilo both noticed that the Kokirimon named Saria was also in their shared dream.

"No way!" yelled the Kokirimon who spoke earlier, "Even if I did trust these intruders, I can't let you go in without a sword and shield."

"Then I'll just have to get a sword and shield, Mido," said a really annoyed Saria. Turning to the newcomers, she said, "I recognize you two from a dream I've been having lately, so I trust you. Now then, let's get me a sword and shield." Thinking it was the best choice, Bugzy and Lilo decided to walk past the startled Kokirimon and follow Saria.

One of the Kokirimon moved to them and whispered, "Normally, Saria is sweet and kind, but Mido can really get on her nerves." Bugzy responded by saying, "Guess that means I'll have to make sure I don't get on her bad side." While he said this, he was thinking of a time when he got his sister mad at him. After chasing someone around an entire island, one can only guess how mad Lily was at the time. Coming back to the present, Bugzy and Lilo continued to follow Saria. After stopping in front of the shop, they introduced themselves to her.

"So, you're Bugzy, and you're Lilo," said Saria, pointing to each in turn. "OK then, my name is Saria, as Navi has already said, and this is Makar, my Spritemon partner. Well, I'm going in to get a shield from the shop, since I have enough rupees. However, the only sword I know of is the Kokirimon sword hidden in the training grounds up on that hill over there." She pointed to a hill near a corner of the village.

"Why don't we meet you there later?" asked Bugzy. "I would like to check the place out and practice my sword skills while I'm there. Would you like to come along Lilo?" This brought out another blush from the young Zoramon who responded with a soft, "S-s-sure." So the two friends went to the training grounds while Saria went in to buy a shield.

When Saria got to the training grounds, shield strapped to her back, she was surprised at what she saw. There in the middle of the training grounds, was Bugzy practicing a sword kata. What amazed him was that Navi's Target Assist increased his own accuracy. Lilo watched while sitting on the fence, and as she did, there was a slight blush on her face.

With a mischievous smile, she walked up to Lilo and asked, "So, dreams aside, how long have you known him?" At that, Lilo's face became a deep purple as she looked at Saria.

"I've only met him last night when he saved me from a group of Stalchildmon," said a very embarrassed Lilo. "If he hadn't come, I would have been killed."

Bugzy stopped practicing and asked, "Stalchildmon? Is that what those boneheads are called?"

"Sounds like it," said Makar, "Boy, only known him for a day and you're already falling for him. On top of that, he's not even a digimon. Of course, with those clothes on, he could pass for a Kokirimon." This led to a blush from Bugzy while Saria shouted, "Makar!"

"Shouldn't we be getting that sword now?" asked Bugzy, changing the subject. "That Mido guy won't let you come without it."

"Why does Mido have to be such a bully?" said a voice. Everyone turned to see a face that Saria knew well.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" asked Saria.

"I just heard that you and two outsiders were summoned by Dekutreemon, and wanted to see if it was true," answered Aria, "but did you have to embarrass them so much?"

"I guess you're right, sorry guys," said Saria.

"No problem," said a less embarrassed Bugzy, "Now, why don't we go get that sword now?"

Saria agreed saying, "Fine by me. Come on, it's through this tunnel." Aria stayed behind while the others followed Saria through the small tunnel. After dodging a rolling boulder a few times, they made it to a chest that contained the Kokirimon sword. After the sword was strapped to Saria's back, the group had to dodge the boulder again in order to get back.

Upon their return, Aria said, "I see you got the sword. Now, Mido will have no choice but to let you go. Just be careful, alright?"

"I will. Ok guys, I think we've kept the great Dekutreemon waiting long enough. Let's go see what he wants." And so, saying goodbye to Aria, the group left to Dekutreemon's meadow. Of course, Mido was not very happy to see that Saria had gotten a sword and shield, but he reluctantly let them go to the meadow.

Along the way, they encountered a few DekuBabamon that were easily taken care of.

**Digimon Data:**

_DekuBabamon_

_Virus_

_Rookie_

_Attacks: Baba Bite_

_These plant digimon are seeds that have gone bad. They are very easy to defeat. Doing so will result in getting you a Deku Stick that can be used as a weapon or tool (until it breaks), or some Deku Nuts that create a flash that, when thrown at enemies, can stun them briefly._

Upon reaching the meadow, Navi called out, "Great Dekutreemon, I'm back."

"Oh… Navi… Thou hast returned...," said the tree digimon, "Bugzy… Lilo… Saria… Welcome... Listen carefully to what I, Dekutreemon, am about to tell thee." Bugzy and Lilo were a little spooked at hearing a giant tree talk, but they listened as he continued. "Thy slumbers these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares… As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it… Verily thou hast felt it..." Bugzy, Lilo and Saria nodded in agreement.

"Bugzy, Lilo and Saria…," said Dekutreemon, "The time has come to test thy courage… I have been cursed… I need you three to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?" Bugzy and Saria clearly showed that they did, but Lilo was a bit reluctant.

Bugzy started to show concern for Lilo, but was relieved when her face began showing determination. "I'm not sure I can do this," she said, "or what I can do to help, but I'm not going to let my friends down."

"Then enter, brave children, and thou too, Navi…" said Dekutreemon as he opened his mouth into a doorway inside. "Navi the Spritemon… Thou must aid Bugzy… And Bugzy… When Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom…"

With the shared determination to help Dekutreemon, the small group of friends walked into the mouth towards their first challenge in this world.

Author Notes: I would like to thank my brother for getting me the dialog of the Deku Tree from the game for use with his digimon counterpart. I would also like to thank my uncle for getting me a copy of the novelization of "Ocarina of Time," which I will use for reference for the rest of this story. Finally, I would like to thank Tsumira, whose review got me to finally post this chapter. It's good to know I have a fan of my work.


End file.
